Sarah Jade
by Jade Author
Summary: What if Elizabeth never existed, what if the only one who can really touch Ciel Phantomhive's heart, is a pickpocket from the streets? First Fan Fic! R & R plz! Rated T for Teenish content. I don't own BB, only Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Jade: Ch. 1

"And Sebastian, make sure you procure the Highland tea that is my preference." The slim young man walked calmly down the busy London streets, accompanied by a tall man dressed in black.

"Yes, my lord." The man said, bowing low to the ground. His eyes were visible for a moment, red, but with a slight brown to make them look natural. As they walked in silence, a figure in brown and dark green with a wide-brimmed farmer's hat pushed by them and hit the boy. He stopped for a moment and glared at the farmer, his face was not visible.

"Peasants," He muttered. Sebastian smiled.

"My lord, I do not believe you are aware, but you have been pick-pocketed." The boy gasped and searched his pockets. Sure enough, his silver pocket watch was gone. He fumed silently but Sebastian nudged him and pointed to an alley leading away from the streets.

"He went that way. Do you wish me to follow him?" His smile widened into a catlike grim but the boy shook his head furiously.

"No, I shall go after him myself. Follow me." The butler bowed and compliantly said,

"Yes, my lord Phantomhive." The young man turned and set off at a leisurely walk towards the alley. Sebastian followed.

After they cleared the first alley and found no sign of the thief, they began running. Sebastian ran faster than his master could, so he scooped the young man into his arms and sprinted. They saw the farmer's coat around a corner and raced around it. There he was. It was a dead end. Sebastian lowered the boy to the ground and walked toward the pickpocket.

"Just say it, Master." He called behind him. However, the boy hesitated. There was something wrong about the thief. It showed no fear. He pushed aside his concerns and pushed his black hair back. He had one eye as blue as a sapphire, but the other was obscured by an eye patch. He lifted the eye patch up and stared at Sebastian's back. His eye was not the same as the other, though. It was lavender, with a star imprinted in place of the iris and pupil. However, it glowed magenta when he shouted:

"I, Ciel Phantomhive, order you, Sebastian, end this man!" The butler turned and bowed at his master, then charged the farmer. Ciel thought he could see the thief smile a little, as Sebastian hurtled towards him. When the butler reached him, the pickpocket sidestepped and wheeled around to face the man in black. Then Ciel saw that he had drawn a knife. Sebastian skidded to a halt and spun back to the thief. He charged again, but this time the man stood his ground. Sebastian's hands locked around his wrists and squeezed, forcing him to drop the knife. Then Sebastian slammed the farmer against the wall with such a force that dust crumbled from the roof.

The man in black then pinned the thief against the wall with one arm and used his foot to kick the dagger into the air. He caught it, and proceeded to drive it into the bricks beside the farmer's head. The victim didn't flinch. Sebastian seemed amused by the expressionless face and what he saw under the hat. His eyes glowed like magma, his pupils elongated and narrowed to slits. He hissed, and the farmer turned his head to the side and whimpered. Sebastian pulled the knife from the wall with uncanny ease and put it through the brim of the thief's hat, pinning the straw cover against the wall but otherwise leaving its occupant unharmed. Ciel gasped. A long sheet of auburn hair cascaded down from the confines of the hat but stopped at the shoulders and was held up against the wall by the slender shoulders. A pale ivory face with green eyes like springtime was revealed next. Sebastian smirked and withdrew the knife; the simple hat fell back over the girl's face. But before it did, the green eyes found Ciel's blue one, and pleaded. It looked like she didn't do that often and hated doing it but knew it would save her life if she did. Sebastian brought the knife back and was about to stab her when Ciel intervened.

"Sebastian, _stop_!" He screamed. The silver blade stopped centimeters away from the girl's throat, quivering slightly. The man looked up at his master standing at the end of the alley and his eyes went back to their usual reddish brown haze. Ciel walked calmly down the narrow alley to where Sebastian still had the girl pinned to the wall. Her feet were dangling a few inches off the ground and she looked pale. Ciel glared at his accomplice.

"Put her _down_," He growled, "Are you trying to break our contract?" He asked angrily. "You _will_ obey my orders!" The tall man bowed.

"Yes, my lord." His arm left the girl's throat and there was a gasping sound as she slid to the ground in a dead faint. Ciel reached for her but at Sebastian's curious glance proceeded to search her many pockets for his watch. He found it, along with earrings, money, a necklace, and a ring. It was red, but it had the same shape as the one Ciel wore on his own hand. The boy compared them. His ring's stone was blue, and the other was red. He shrugged and slipped it into his pocket along with his newly reclaimed watch. The girl had regained consciousness and was observing them intently. When her eyes swept over Sebastian, she appeared confused by his appearance. When she looked at Ciel, her face changed into a grateful expression. He leaned toward her and whispered quietly,

"Your name?" She stuttered for a moment and seemed lost in thought but then she pulled her wits together and answered.

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Jade." Sebastian nodded behind his master and Sarah flashed him an angry look. Ciel stood up.

"Come with me." He said indifferently, "You will be welcomed at the Phantomhive manor." Sebastian raised his eyebrows thoughtfully but helped Sarah to her feet. She pulled away from him, however, and managed to walk on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Jade: Ch. 2

The Manor was huge. Large marble columns decorated every doorway but Sarah favorite room was the entry hall. The staff was gathered there to welcome home their master and his assistant but instead welcomed home a tired girl too. It wasn't much of a staff, really. Just Finnian, Meirin, Baldroy, and Tanaka. Meirin was told to show Sarah to her room, a luxuriously decorated area with windows overlooking the garden. It was truly wonderful.

"Young Master, why did you call off my order?" asked Sebastian while he poured Ciel's afternoon tea. The boy shrugged.

"I said end this _man_, I had no idea she was a_ girl_. His servant nodded.

"But then why did you bring her back to the manor? She had seen me in my demon form, after all." Ciel nodded,

"Yes, so it was prudent to bring her here, with us, so she could see you more often in your human form and reassure herself that it was an illusion." Sebastian's eyes narrowed but then he smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, of course, my master. Forgive me for my intruding questions." Ciel waved him aside with his free hand. The demon turned to go but was stopped by the boy.

"Sebastian, have her match out against Finny after dinner. Let's see what she can really do." The man smiled and bowed before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Jade: Ch. 3

Dinner was scrumptious; Sebastian himself prepared most of it. However, Sarah only touched her food and eyed the company, a tall boy about her age sitting at the other end of a terribly long table. He had welcomed her courteously but had remained silent throughout the meal. Now he spoke,

"So, you're a thief." Sarah's eyes flashed.

"I am no such thing!" The boy smiled,

"On the contrary, Miss Jade, I think you are. You very cleverly stole my pocket watch and I had to send my butler after you." She laughed,

"You call _that_ a butler? He almost killed me." A knock resounded throughout the dining hall.

"Enter." The boy said. The double doors swung open, and the butler slipped in with the gardener, Finnian, in tow. He looked around shyly and then surveyed the floor. The butler bowed first to the boy and then to Sarah.

"My lady, I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's-

"Watchdog, yes, I've heard of you." Sarah said indifferently to Ciel. He smiled. He didn't look so bad when he smiled. The rest of the time, he looked sad and foreboding. Sebastian carried on,

"As- interesting as your experience may have been with us, there is something we must require you to do. You must defeat young Finny," He indicated the teenager. "In a fair fight. You may not know, but Finnian has unusual strength so this should be quite a challenge." He stepped back, finished. Ciel spoke up.

"Finny, move this table out of the way." He stood up and moved aside so his gardener could relocate the table. The boy did so, with astonishing ease. Then he turned to Sarah.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed, then advanced. Sarah nodded and backed up. She wasn't much use when it came to fighting, but her evasive skills were wonderful. Finny lunged at her and Sarah danced out of the way. He attacked again, but she evaded him. The relief was evident on Finny's face that he would rather be out gardening. He ran at Sarah, but she pushed herself into the air and performed a perfect back flip with her arms out to the sides, then she landed in front of Ciel. He stepped backwards and let the evading continue. After about fifteen minutes of flipping and jumping, Sarah and Finny were exhausted.

"Please, Master Ciel," Finny pleaded, "I'm sore tired of this." Ciel thought for a moment then nodded. Sarah relaxed out of her crouch, relieved to be done.

"From what I saw, you did not land a single blow on Finnian. You only avoided him." Observed Ciel. "Your evasive tactics are good but your sparring talents are atrocious." Sarah turned and stormed towards the impudent boy, ready to wring his neck, but the butler dropped from nowhere and stepped in front of his master. Sarah saw that he had two knives in his hands and sprang back just in time to avoid the silver blades. Sebastian advanced, slashing at Sarah all the way.

"Lord Phantomhi- Ciel!" Sarah called, "Is this really necessary?" But Ciel lowered his chin onto his fist and just smiled. As she passed by the dinner table, Sarah caught up a fork and a knife and prepared a stand. Sebastian came at her and she caught the blade of one of his knives between the prongs of her fork and twisted the handle so the butler lost grip in his gloved hands. He, however, hit her wrist and forced her to drop her knife too. Now it was just fork and knife, one on one. Sarah took a deep breath and spun around; she jumped and flipped twice before landing firmly on the ground. Then she stabbed her fork and looked up. She had backed Sebastian against a wall and had her fork aimed at his throat. Slow clapping brought her out of her reverie.

"Good, good." Ciel said, still clapping. Sarah, thinking the fight was over, lowered her weapon and straightened up. Instantly, she was on the floor. She could feel the cold marble through her clothes. When she focused her eyes, she saw Sebastian above her, pressing her into the floor. Then she heard someone chuckling, and then laughing. It was Ciel. He stood at his butler's shoulder, smiling down at her. Sarah tried to get up, but Sebastian pushed her back down.

"All right, Sebastian, that's enough, let her up." The butler in black nodded, not taking his eyes off Sarah, and then she noticed that he wasn't even out of breath. Before he stood, his face dropped close to hers and whispered:

"Never take your eyes off your enemies." And then he was gone. Ciel was frowning deeply and pulled Sarah to her feet.

"Next time, control yourself." He said, and then he left too. Finny had gone as soon as his fight with Sarah had ended. She was left alone in the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah Jade: Ch.4

Sarah was unfamiliar with the manor, so she wandered aimlessly around trying to find her room. She heard voices and dashed behind a corner for cover. Old training, she thought. Then she crept down the hall slowly, not wanting to be caught wandering. Then she heard the smooth voice.

"My lord, what I did was to protect you-" Then the butler's voice was interrupted by Ciel's voice shrill with anger.

"There was no call for that! She landed in front of me! If I had feared for my life I would have called upon you!"

"She could have been bearing a hidden weapon."

"Her bare hands? How would she have managed that? Answer me, Sebastian!" When he didn't answer his master, the boy said under his breath.

"Some demon guardian you are. The contract should not be valid anymore!" Sarah felt as if she had swallowed a chunk of ice. Then she remembered how Sebastian's eyes had glowed like fire and his pupils had narrowed into slits. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor silently. The conversation inside the room stopped. Sarah tried to scramble away but the door shot open and Sebastian looked out. He saw her right away. His eyes narrowed and sent Sarah cowering against the wall praying to be spared the hellish glare.

"Well, Sebastian, what is it?" Asked Ciel from inside the room. Sebastian pulled back and muttered something incoherent. Ciel's opinion was not evident in his command.

"Bring her in, Sebastian." The man bowed and motioned for Sarah to come to the door. She did, and when she stood in the doorway awkwardly, she could feel Sebastian's glare on her back. It felt like her skin was burning. The room was obviously Ciel's study. There were dark blue drapes with black tassels that obscured the windows and burgundy carpeting on the floor. It was truly amazing. Sarah heard the door close behind her and spun around quickly. Ciel laughed.

"Relax, it's only Sebastian." He said, and gestured to an armchair by his mahogany desk where he sat.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered as she sat down. Ciel looked pointedly at his butler.

"Leave us." He commanded. The man bowed and left, shutting the door behind him. Sarah opened her mouth to speak when Ciel raised his hand.

"I said _leave us_, Sebastian." He called; Sarah could hear dark laughter echo down the hall as the butler strode away. The Phantomhive boy clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward over the desk.

"Miss Jade, tell me why you stole my watch." Sarah flashed her green eyes angrily but settled for a respectful tone.

"I am a thief," She said simply, "That is what we do." Ciel looked intrigued.

"You said _we_, who is we?" Sarah swallowed,

"Just me, I had a brother, but he was killed by a disease. So now I am the only Jade on the streets." Ciel nodded.

"Alright, when and how did you become a pick pocket?" Sarah flushed scarlet.

"I evaded the viscount Druitt- and his affections." Ciel paled, he had been with the viscount before, and it was not an experience worth reliving.

"How did you escape?" Asked the abnormally pale boy. Sarah shuddered.

"My family was of high standard. We went to parties and balls quite frequently. My father sent me to one at the viscount's mansion, hoping I would meet a suitor to become my betrothed later on. Then- he entered. He complimented me, flattered my mother, who was accompanying me at the time, then he asked me for a dance, and my mother let me go. Then he led me off into a side room. It smelled sickly sweet-" Sarah took a shuddering breath. Ciel remembered when he had infiltrated Druitt's manor. His aunt had said the viscount fancied anything in a skirt. Then he remembered the smell, like crushed roses in oil…. Sarah continued,

"He said I was too valuable to sell, that he would save me to be- his own." She gasped, and the Phantomhive boy realized she was crying.

"He took me into a room, there was a bed. He sat me down on it. Then he turned and left. But he underestimated me." Sarah said, her voice growing stronger with every word. "When he returned he was wearing a robe, but I knocked him out by hitting his neck with my hand." She held up her left hand for emphasis.

"I ran back to my parents, thinking that they'd be overjoyed that I had returned home safely. But no, they scolded me for not accepting the viscount's affections. Then they said I was no longer welcome in the Jade household. So I lived on the streets, making a living and picking pockets." She stopped and looked at the boy's desk, he wasn't there. Sarah then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ciel standing by her side. He pulled her up and before she could say, anything embraced her in a hug. At first, Sarah was speechless, but then she accepted it and hugged him in return, crying into his chest. Then the realization of what she had done hit her like a ton of bricks. She pulled away from him and examined his suit.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I got wet marks on your suit!" The earl looked down at the tearstains dismissively.

"They are nothing, Sarah," He said, "Sebastian can wash anything out of fabric." Sarah looked up at him. His one blue eye, the other under the eye patch, the way he slightly smiled but it wasn't noticeable.

"Lord Phantomhive-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Ciel, just Ciel." He said. Sarah nodded.

"Ciel, please take your hand off of me." She immediately regretted her words. At first Ciel paled, but then he flushed with anger. He snatched his hand away.

"Yes, of course." He stammered. Sarah stared at her hands folded in her lap. Then she stood suddenly, and moved to leave.

"Miss Jade," The formal demanding tone had returned to his voice. "Where did you ever procure such a fine ring?" Sarah turned and saw Ciel admiring the red ring, twisting it in the candlelight. Sarah swallowed hard.

"From a boy in London, my lord." She could hear the boy nod behind her.

"Is that all, _sir_?" She asked, regretting the force put into her tone. She heard Ciel's fingers stop twirling the ring in his hands and heard his palm hit he desk.

"Yes, that is all. You may go now." Sarah knew she should have bowed, but instead she straightened her shoulders and walked firmly to the door. When she opened it and looked back, she saw that Ciel was standing at the window, facing outwards over the grounds. Silently, she blew a kiss through the air at him and then left. What she didn't know, however, was that the candles cast just enough of a glow for her reflection to be visible in the glass, and after she left, Ciel put his hand up, clenched it, and placed it over his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah Jade: Ch.5

The next morning was beautiful. Sarah was awakened by Meirin pulling back the curtains to let sunlight stream into the room. Sarah sat straight up in bed and winced when the harsh light touched her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Meirin said, drawing the drapes back together a little. "We don't often have guests." Sarah nodded sleepily,

'"Yes, it's alright, an omelet would do quite nicely." She laughed. Meirin joined in too with her twittering, nervous giggle. Then she crossed the room and opened the wardrobe wide.

"Master Phantomhive is having a dinner tonight, and he wants you there in a lovely dress!" Sarah was stunned.

_He wants me there. After last night? She shrugged off the dark feeling of gloom and picked through the countless dresses in the closet._

"Why on earth are there so many dresses?" Asked Sarah aloud, Meirin nodded,

"The Master likes to keep them around for his own reasons. I wouldn't ask him why, if I were you." Sarah nodded and pulled out a dark blue dress with gold lace fringing it. Meirin picked a green one that matched Sarah's eyes perfectly. Sarah shrugged and said she would decide later. Then she dressed in a simple black dress with a little lace on the cuffs, a rope of pearls, and black boots. Then she descended down into the dining hall. Ciel sat at the head of the long table as usual. When Sarah stood by the table at her end and waited to be recognized, the boy waved his hand dismissively and she sat. Breakfast was simple, tea, eggs, scones, and fruit, but it was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. When they were done, the two sat in an awkward silence. Ciel broke it.

"Tonight I am hosting a ball, I expect you to be here at nine 'o'clock sharp. Understood?" His voice sharpened and the staff watching from the kitchen saw Sarah flinch. Ciel took no notice, however, so she stood and made her way to her room. There she threw herself on the downy bed and cried. It wasn't possibly _fair_! She had been cruel for a moment and now he was going out of his way to be cold to her! She fell asleep like that, sprawled across the covers. It wasn't until later that night that she woke up, roused by Meirin entering the room.

"Miss, the ball has already started! The Young Master needs you down there something fierce!" Sarah turned over and mumbled into the bed sheets,

"He doesn't need me down there; he'll be surrounded by loads of other women that he could fancy." Meirin shook her head,

'No, Miss. He has been acting strange after you went upstairs this morning. He's been more- demanding that his usual self. Now come on, the green, or the blue?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah Jade: Ch.6

The ball was in full swing when Sarah finally came down. She had chosen the green dress after all; she had in gold earrings and a pearl necklace, too. Her auburn hair was pinned back by a thin circlet of gold on her head. When Sarah moved through the crowd, conversation stopped, the people parted like the Red Sea, leaving a path all the way to Ciel. He was dressed in a black suit similar to the one he had worn the night before. His eye patch adorned his right eye as always but a silver haired person, a maid or something, stood by his side. She waited to see whether he would order something and send her away, for what she had to say was very- private. But the woman didn't leave, instead she remained Ciel's constant shadow, following him around everywhere he went. This made Sarah wonder where exactly Sebastian was. Maybe he left, or was out getting supplies and this maid shadowed Ciel in replacement of his butler. Ciel saw her immediately after the crown parted. He called, (in a voice almost too loud)

"Sarah, how are you? I'm absolutely happy that you could make it to the party! Walk with me!" He commanded, to the silver haired woman he said,

"Hannah! Leave us!" She bowed and went off to look around. Sarah stared after her. Ciel tugged on her hand and finally got her moving.

"Walk!" He said, then it struck Sarah how blatantly happy the young Earl was. It was uncharacteristic and unnatural for Ciel Phantomhive to throw a party, be happy, and yet be so spoiled. She frowned and pulled her hand away.

"So now you're talking to me?" She said coldly. She ignored the hurt look on the boy's face. So? He deserved it! Ciel's face hardened into a mask of anger for an instant but then relaxed into a calm expression. He took her hand more gently and walked beside her and up the staircase.

"I'm really sorry-" He paused like he didn't know Sarah's name. She took it as Ciel being difficult. But really, on the inside, Ciel was trapped in his mind, with someone else manning the controls, someone else talking to Sarah Jade. It was Alois Trancy.

_ No, no!_ Ciel silently screamed within his mental prison,_ leave Sarah alone!_ Alois/ Ciel smirked and mentally thought,

_You haven't seen anything, yet. Wait until you see what I'm gonna do with her…._ Ciel screamed and attempted to break out of his prison. He could still see and feel everything his body saw, including pain, pleasure, color, he just couldn't operate his limbs. Outwardly, Ciel laughed a boyish laugh befitting someone of his age and ran up the staircase with Sarah behind him.

"I have the coolest thing to show you!" He said, leading her to a door. He pulled a key from his pocket and fitted it to the lock. Pressing a finger to his lips, the boy pushed open the door and led Sarah inside. The room was furnished with shelves and large soft couches. Sarah walked over and sat on one, admiring how soft it was. Ciel walked towards her.

_ Sarah, run!_ Ciel shouted, aware of Alois's intentions. In one leap, he cleared the back of the couch and landed on top of Sarah.

"Oof!" She said, "Gerroff, Ciel!" She pushed him playfully. When he remained on top of her, she frowned and pushed at him more insistently.

"Ciel, Ciel! Get off of me this instant!" However, Alois/ Ciel was stronger than she was and he pinned her down to the couch. Sarah squirmed, but it made no difference. If she could get free she could evade him for a while, no, it was too cramped. Ciel reached behind her and unlaced the back of her green dress. Then he pulled it down until he could tug Sarah's arms out of the holes and immobilize them again. Then he pulled her dress off all together and fiddled with her undergarments. Sarah tried to scream, but Ciel placed a rough hand over her mouth. Then she noticed that he was wearing the red ring she had stolen, and it was glowing. She stared at it disbelievingly and ceased her struggle. Ciel laughed cruelly,

"Yes, for as you see. I am not Ciel Phantomhive. I am Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy estate. I have come to wreak vengeance upon Ciel Phantomhive!" Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief but then she realized that Ciel had acted stranger than usual. Meirin said he was more demanding, the new maid replacing Sebastian, and his eagerness to get her alone. Sarah's mind quickly thought of a plan, eight years on the street and a solution pops up instantly for sticky situations. She smiled, a warm, sexy smile, and lifted her legs so that they were hooked around Ciel's hips. Sarah pulled the boy towards her, smiling invitingly. Ciel could hear Alois thinking,

_Take that, Phantomhive! Score one for Trancy!_ Ciel struggled with his consciousness to break free. For a moment, he did and he tried to pull away from Sarah. He was able to shout,

_"Sebastian!" _Before Alois choked him back under. Sarah's smile hardened, as Alois could feel he was hardening too, in a different area. Then, she clenched her legs, throwing Ciel/ Alois off balance, and hurled her legs over her head, which sent Ciel flying over the arm of the couch. Sarah jumped up and ran to the door, it was locked. Ciel had picked up a candle and was brandishing it in Sarah's face. He slipped a knife out of his sleeve and advanced on her. Sarah couldn't get her arms back in her dress in time so she wrapped it around her and ran around the room to avoid her assailant. She managed a few meager flips that saved her life, but when she tried the cross flip like when she had evaded Finny, her legs caught on her dress in midair and she landed awkwardly. Then she crumpled to the ground, her mouth twisted in a silent scream of pain. She held her right ankle under her at an odd angle, she had broken it. Ciel smiled.

"You know," He said in a cold tone that sent shivers down Sarah's spine and lashes of pain up her foot. "It really has been- exciting. Living inside that ring, Ciel taking it from you for his reasons. Then all of this-" He indicated the room. "But I will enjoy killing you. This will be my revenge on Ciel Phantomhive! This is his payment!" Finished, he raised the knife and was about to stab Sarah when the door broke open and a black blur raced across the room and struck Ciel. He went airborne and flew into a glass display case, which shattered over him. Sarah cried out and moved to help him but a cold grip on her wrist stopped her. She looked up to see Sebastian standing beside her dressed in his normal butler attire. Sarah cringed and tried to pull away because although he was in his regular uniform, his eyes glowed like living coals, and his pupils were slotted and malicious.

"You called, Master?" He asked humorously, tilting his head to the side as if he was considering a question. Ciel's body was being fought over by two souls, Ciel and Alois's. Inside Ciel's mind was a raging inferno, but outwardly, he lay still, immobile against the shards of glass. He jerked and moved a little, but the skirmish was on the inside. Sebastian shook his head,

"They will make a complete mess of the Young Master's mind. Shall we go?" He turned to Sarah, she realized that he had let go of her wrist and it had fallen to the floor by her side. She glared at him and his demonic appearance. Sebastian just nodded,

"You think I will kill you? Well, I had an order from my master but since he called it off and cannot replace it, I can say that you are safe with me. It was an order from Bocchan to protect you." Sarah stared open mouthed at the black dressed demon before her and then at the boy twitching across the room.

"W- what do I have to do?" The butler smiled,

"That is simple; you must journey into the Young Master's consciousness to be his inspiration. A cheerleader of sorts." Sarah stared at the man. Then she accepted the fact that the situation could only get crazier.

"Fine," she said. Sebastian held out his hand to her and she took it. Then she felt time and space bend around them as they swept into Ciel's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah Jade: Ch.7

They were standing on a plateau, but all of the surrounding features were blackened. A platform of white feathers swirled around and seemed to emit an eerie light from them.

"Interesting," Sebastian murmured, "that Young Master should choose this as his fighting ground, and you in that." Sarah looked at the demon curiously, and then glanced at herself.

"No!" She was wearing a white dress that fitted her quite nicely. Sebastian smiled,

"As it is his consciousness we are in, we see his battleground as he sees it. This is where we became intertwined as one." Sarah grimaced and turned away but Sebastian laughed,

"No, not quite like that, more like we became business partners on one deal." Sarah nodded and was about to ask what kind of deal when they heard yelling and screaming from the plateau. Ciel and Alois were there. Both of them were bare-chested and wearing nothing but black pants. Sarah admired the way Ciel's chest glinted with the reflection of the feathers- Sebastian snapped his fingers.

"Not legal." He said simply and resumed watching the fight. For a minute, it looked like Ciel was winning but then Alois swept Ciel's feet out from under him and sent him falling to the ground. Sarah cried out, and Ciel turned his head to see her. Then he smiled. Alois sprang an impossible distance to where Ciel was lying. Then he followed the other boy's gaze and recognized Sarah. His eyes narrowed, and Sarah shifted a little to be closer to Sebastian's essence. With a cry of anger and the blackest hatred, Alois jumped up and ran at Sarah. She grasped for Sebastian but he was gone. Sarah heard Ciel shout,_ No!_ Then felt cold as something sharp pierced her chest. She looked down and saw that Alois had thrust his hand within her chest and was searching through her flesh, feeling... Ciel gasped in horror and struggled to his feet. Alois found what he was searching for and clenched his hand inside if Sarah. She screamed, and Ciel shouted to Alois to please stop but the boy paid no heed. He literally wrenched Sarah's heart back and forth in his hand. Crushing it ultimately. Sarah watched in horror as Alois retracted his blood covered hand from her and smiled. She looked down at herself and saw a crimson stain of red bloom across her chest and her white dress. Alois smiled again and touched Sarah's cheek. He left a mark on her face made with her own blood. Ciel gasped and tried to call out to her,

"Sarah!" Instantly, her body was on fire, she felt like she was burning in an inferno of hate, love, jealousy, anticipation, and lust. It was herself. Ciel tackled Alois from behind and pinned the other boy to the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Alois smirked,

"She's just feeling what she is. I helped her see that." Ciel hit the boy in the face repeatedly and then crawled over to Sarah. She was lying on the feathers, her blood staining them red. She gasped for air, but inhaled only smoke.

'Sebastian! Sebastian! Come to my aid!" Ciel screamed into the darkness, the dark voice answered instantly,

"Yes, my lord." The demon materialized by his master's side immediately. Ciel glared at him.

"Well? Help Sarah!" The butler shook his head slowly,

"Sadly, Master, I cannot. You called me to _your_ aid, did you not?" Ciel fumed.

"I meant help me help Sarah!" He was on the verge of crying, now. Sebastian smiled expressionlessly.

"My lord, if you wish to help her than it is you who mush save her. You can figure that much out, at the very least." Ciel aimed a blow at the butler but he dodged it easily.

"Master," He warned, "time grows short. If you are to act, do it now." Ciel nodded and pushed his anger down. Then he lifted his eye patch to reveal his tattooed eye. Sarah's eyes flickered open, saw him pull the cloth off his eye, and tried to comprehend what she saw. Ciel looked back at her sadly, and then stared her down. Without looking away he called his butler, the demon appeared in its place.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I order you, restore Sarah's life and safety!" Sarah tried to speak, to tell him to stop, but Sebastian nodded and used his teeth to remove his right glove. On the back of his hand was the same tattoo that Ciel had on his eye. They both glowed magenta, and Sarah's eyes widened. Then she screamed and thrashed as her innards were healed and repaired. Ciel gripped her hand and Sebastian pinned her down in the feathers. Then Sarah's screaming reduced itself to occasional moans and throbs. Ciel looked up at Sebastian suddenly.

"Sebastian, this is my consciousness, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Bocchan." Ciel glared at his butler,

"Then take us out of me and back into reality. I order you!" Sebastian stood and bowed to his master. Then he clapped his hands three times and in a flash of light was back in the room of the manor. Sarah was still wearing the white dress with her blood splayed across it and Ciel was still shirtless with his black pants. Sebastian was the only one of the three to be in the same clothes that he had arrived in. Sarah groaned from the carpet. Ciel rushed over to her and knelt beside her.

"Sarah, Sarah. C'mon, Sarah, I can't do this without you, Sarah-" Her fist flashed up like lightning and punched Ciel in the face. Sebastian stepped forward to defend his master, his eyes red and gleaming. Sarah sat up quickly.

"If you ever touch me like that again, Lord Phantomhive I swear I will tear you apart!" She looked around at her company and then at her crimson soaked dress. Sarah reeled and fell to the floor. Ciel crawled over to her and comforted her.

"Sarah- that wasn't me, that was Alois Trancy, he-" Malicious laughter resonated throughout the room, then the house. The lights flickered off. Ciel felt for Sarah, she was gone. Ciel scrambled around searching for her in the darkness.

"Sebastian, light a candle!" The boy shouted, his demon's smooth voice followed by a wavering light penetrated the darkness as if it was wet paper. More and more candles were lit, until the room was almost restored to its former brightness. By the window, Ciel could see someone, but as he neared it, he saw that it was two people, a boy and a girl, to be exact. It was Alois Trancy, and with him, he held Sarah, her arms pinioned against her sides and her green eyes wide with fear. In his other hand, Alois held a knife, which he pressed to Sarah's throat slightly.

"Well done, Sebastian." The boy said mockingly, "You really obey your prey's orders, don't you? He said _bring us back to reality_, and you brought _all_ of us back. Thank you." Sebastian's pupils constricted into slits and his eyes glowed with hate. He hissed, but Alois simply dug his knife slightly into Sarah's throat. A single drop of blood oozed out from behind the blade and trickled down her neck. Alois looked mischievously at Ciel and leaned close to Sarah. Then he licked her neck, Sarah shuddered violently, thought from pleasure or disgust Ciel could not tell. When he was done tasting Sarah's skin, Alois looked up at Ciel with pleasure in his eyes, Ciel glared back at him.

"Give her back, Trancy." Ciel said, forcing his voice into a polite tone. The other boy acted as if it was a hard decision to make.

"But she tastes go good!" He whined mockingly, smiling all the way. Ciel stepped forward with an angry curse on his tongue, but Alois beat him to it.

"Have you learned nothing, Phantomhive? You are _so_ dense." He pressed his blade deeper into Sarah's skin. She squeaked like a mouse, but Alois laughed. Ciel's eyes flickered to Sarah's face and stayed there, searching her for pain. Alois's eyes widened, and he fully understood what had transpired between the two.

"Oh, I get it. There is love! How glorious! This will make the game all the more exciting." He glanced at Ciel's pale face and knew he had scored a point. "How is it you like to talk all the time, Phantomhive? Chess? Well how about this, then. I have captured your queen, and the king needs her back desperately." He pressed Sarah against him, she whimpered. "So the king has either of two choices: he can sacrifice himself to the opposing king, or he could give up one of his most valuable pawns." His eyes flickered to Sebastian with his contracted pupils and raging eyes. Sebastian bared his teeth in a demonic snarl. Alois just laughed.

"Now I would give anything for a pawn like that!" He giggled girlishly. Sarah's eyes caught Ciel's and he understood her plan immediately, its profits, and its cost.

"Sarah! Don't-" He tried to stop her, but it didn't work. Sarah thrust herself forward, running the knife through her collarbone. She screamed in pain, and through the diversion, Sebastian took action. He pushed Sarah out of Alois's arms with inhuman speed and caught the boy's head in his hands.

"Just say it, my lord, and it will be done." The demon said coldly. Ciel was cradling Sarah in his arms; he looked up at the butler in black.

"I, Ciel Phantomhive, hereby order you, Sebastian Michaelis, kill Alois Trancy for good!" Sebastian nodded,

"As you say it my lord, I live for your service." He then proceeded to compress Alois's head between his hands. Trancy tried to stop the butler by stabbing his knife coated with Sarah's blood into Sebastian's shoulder. The demon didn't flinch. He just shifted Alois's head so that his neck was resting on Sebastian's knee. Seeing what was coming, Alois pleaded for mercy,

"Please, _please!_ I have a family! I'm a living person!" Sebastian smirked,

"You have died once, Alois Trancy, and I shall see that you do it again, and if you ever try to harm my master I will kill you again." The boy paled and opened his mouth to protest but couldn't. With a hideous crack, Sebastian raised Alois's head up and brought it down on his knee, hard. Alois's head flew backwards; blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. Ciel held Sarah close and cradled her to him, not caring if he got blood on his chest. Sebastian's hand erupted into flames and he was about to set Alois's body on fire and throw it out of the window when Ciel stopped him.

"Sebastian, what did you tell me the night before the angel took me?" Sebastian politely rolled his eyes and searched his perfect memory.

"I remember clearly, Young Master," He said, "I told you that a soul can be reused if its heart is undamaged." Ciel shook with happiness,

"Sebastian! We can still save Sarah!" The demon shook its head,

"My lord, I do not think I am capable of healing such wounds again-" Ciel interrupted him,

"No! Reuse Alois's soul! Detach it from his body and implant it in Sarah's!" The butler looked doubtful,

"Bocchan-" Ciel's temper flared,

"Sebastian! Do as I order you! Detach Alois's soul and give it to Sarah! That's an order!" Sebastian looked strained but smiled wryly and bowed.

"Of course, my lord, it will be done." He extinguished the flames licking his hand and picked up Alois's corpse. The demon in black carried Trancy's remains over to where Ciel was kneeling with Sarah. They were laid side by side and Sebastian stood over the two of them. He began to sing, it was haunting, but alluring, like the sun breaking through the morning's residual mist. Ciel had expected something more but was relieved to see a white vapor rising from Alois's body. When he looked at Sarah's form, he saw that she was almost gone; her blood was staining the carpet just as she had stained the feathers in his consciousness. Ciel saw a purple mist rise from her chest wound.

"Sebastian!" He called to the demon, "What's happening?" Sebastian did not pause in his song; he walked over to Sarah's dying body and daintily dipped his finger in her pooling blood. He wrote on the white hem of her dress:

_Her soul is leaving_. Ciel panicked,

"Then do something! You're a demon, aren't you?" Sebastian bowed his head but kept singing, and then he wrote again,

_I can use part of my being to speed up the process but she will never be complete again, it would be cruel._

"I don't care, Sebastian!" Tears ran down Ciel's face in streams, "Save her!" Sebastian stood and bowed, never pausing from his song. Then it changes, the melody became dark and sinister, and Ciel could feel the evil in the room, but then the tune lightened, until it was as sweet as a songbird in the early morning. Finished, Sebastian whistled one clear note, and all the mist disappeared. Sarah arched her back off the ground and gasped, her eyes flew open. Ciel blinked, her eyes weren't the usual spring green, now they were muted, slightly, but still green, the color of Jade.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah Jade Ch. 8

Ciel leaned towards her, searching her expression for pain or anger. Sarah stared blankly back at him. Ciel snapped his fingers under her nose; she woke as if from a coma.

"Aaah!" She screamed, looking around for an attacker. Ciel shushed her and pushed the girl back down. "Knife," She whimpered, "blood," Sarah's eyes widened, "Ciel, you- you pushed me onto the couch! Then, all the white feathers…." She gazed dreamily off into space. Ciel glared at Sebastian,

"I ordered you to fix her! Not make her mentally unstable!" The butler smiled slightly and bowed,

"I did, she needs sleep now. Master, you are aware that you have a party commencing below, aren't you?" Ciel waved his hand in the air and scooped Sarah off of the carpet.

"Call it off, send all the guests home and thank them." Sebastian bowed again and opened the door that had miraculously been repaired. Ciel walked past his manservant without a second glance. He carried Sarah up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. There he laid her under the bedcovers and smoothed her hair back away from her face. Then he kissed her lightly and left the room. Sebastian sighed, he really wasn't much of a people demon but he had to do as Ciel wished. He stood on the landing where the two staircases met in the Phantomhive entrance hall. He cleared his throat loudly and when he spoke, his voice carried throughout the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He called, "I am Lord Phantomhive's butler. He has instructed me to draw this evening's party to a close." Grumbles and complaints rang through the air. Sebastian held up his hand and all talk ceased. "However, you will receive a gift in your post soon for taking the time to join us this evening. That will be all, thank you." With that he bowed and walked up the staircase to Ciel's study. The butler knocked on the door and admitted himself in. Ciel was standing by the window, watching his guests leave his manor.

"Good job, Sebastian," The young man said, still peering out of the glass frame, "but next time try to be more quiet, will you?" The demon narrowed his eyed and grimaced at his young master's back.

"Will that be all, my lord?" He asked pleasantly, Ciel nodded, "Yes, you may go now, Sebastian. The butler in black bowed and exited. When he was sure the dark presence had left, Ciel turned away from his window and sat on his soft bed. He thought about the events of the last days. He had saved a thief, fallen in love with her, been possessed, healed the thief twice by means of his demonic butler, and had personally carried her to her room. It was quite awkward. Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples. He had better get a good night's sleep, he would have some explaining to do tomorrow. The boy removed his eye patch and laid it on his dresser, then he removed all of his rings, one by one, and placed them next to his patch. Ciel flopped back on the soft white fabric. It felt like the feathers in his consciousness that he had fallen with Sarah on…. Damn, he couldn't get the girl out of his mind. At thirteen years old he shouldn't have the image of her eyes beseeching his when Sebastian almost killed her, of the black anger when he criticized her, all the way to when he had laid her on her bed and kissed her. Would she remember that? Would she remember him? Or did Sebastian's dark magic work too well? He slept restlessly that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah Jade Ch. 9

Sarah felt warm. She saw Ciel's face leaning over her like she had died or something. He had tears running down his face, his right eye was glowing with a strange pink light. _How unnatural,_ she thought,_ Ciel would never cry._ Then her chest was heavy, like someone was pressing an anvil into her flesh. Then, all of the sudden, the pressure ceased, and Sarah felt as if she were floating on air. She felt so whole and- peaceful. Then someone was shaking her, trying to wake her up-

"Sarah!" Ciel's face snapped into her vision, what was he doing here? She all of the sudden felt very lightheaded. Her left ear burned a little but she dismissed it and tried to sink back into the floating dream. Sarah felt someone lifting her and carrying her away. The next thing she knew she was laying on something soft, it reminded her of the feathers of Ciel's consciousness. Something even softer brushed her cheek, and Sarah wondered if she had imagined it, but a dark wave took her over and bore her back to the realm of those who desperately need sleep.

The morning brought sunlight and warmth to the mansion. Sarah sat up in bed and groaned; she hated sunlight. She stood and slouched over to the cabinet that held her clothes. She felt strangely compelled to wear royal blue with her hair down around our shoulders. Sarah oinned her hair up to get the dress on and gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. Her spring green eyes were gone, replaced by dark green eyes laced with white flecks, her eyes looked like jade. She brushed her hair back and stopped, below her hairline on the back of her neck was a mark, it was a star with a circle enclosing it. The design was drawn in dark burgundy ink, and was almost visible. Sarah raced to the basin by the window and ran with it back to the mirror, water sloshed out of the porcelain and spilled on the carpet. She scrubbed the back of her neck furiously and tried from every angle. Finally, she heard a voice behind her,

"It doesn't come off, you know." Ciel said, smirking casually. He walked up beside Sarah with her dark blue dress and red face and looked at his reflection with hers.

"You are now included on the deal that Sebastian contracted with me," He said, "I don't believe you have heard the whole story, so allow me to brief you: ," He paused and indicated his eye patch. He lifted it, and Sarah gasped, it was the same mark as the one imprinted in her skin. Ciel raised his voice,

"Sebastian, come to us." He said, his eye glowed, and Sarah shivered as her neck burned and then froze in temperature. Sebastian appeared instantly,

"You called, my lord?" He asked a small smile upon his face. He looked up and saw Sarah's amazement. Then he lowered his head and grinned again.

"My lady, I see that you have discovered your- brand." Sarah flared; she was a part of this now? What did she do to deserve this?

"You almost died, Sarah, twice." Ciel answered her, Sarah realized that she had spoken her question aloud and flushed. The Phantomhive boy continued,

"I am not one to be indebted to someone for long so I ordered Sebastian to use a sliver of his being to save you. Unfortunately, it cost you your beautiful eyes." He gazed at her sadly. Sarah stepped forward and realized that her ankle was completely healed. Sebastian bowed,

"My lord, may I interrupt? Miss Jade needs to understand the one- catch in our bargain. You see," The demon said, turning to address Sarah, "when I have helped the Young Master finish all of his tasks, including avenging his parents-" Ciel glared out the window and pretended not to listen. "I then will be able to consume his soul, and now yours too." Sarah was horrified,

"Ciel, wh- what did you do to me?" She cried, taking a few steps back. Sebastian caught her wrist in his unbreakable grip.

"My lady, the staff does not know that I am otherworldly. It would be better for them to never know." Sarah nodded and pulled away. Ciel turned from the window and smiled.

"Sarah," He said, "with two of us now included in the Phantomhive contract, there will be twice as many tasks to fulfill with both of us bearing the demon's mark, you have bought us some time, and me my life." He smiled gratefully at her but Sarah turned away. To her amazement, Sebastian was gone. She hadn't heard the door open or close since he had entered.

_Bloody demon._ She thought viciously. Her pale green eyes flickered over Ciel and his waiting face. She sighed, there was nothing else to go back to in the streets and he had done so much for her- Sarah turned to him,

"Ciel," She said, "I accept your offer as the third party of the Phantomhive deal. Now come on, we've got a demon butler at our fingertips, what else could there be?" Ciel took slow, measured steps toward her, staring steadily at her. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of Ciel's eyes. His branded one still glowed faintly from summoning Sebastian, but the blue one was comforting and sincere. Sarah couldn't find the end of Ciel's endless pool of blue. She took a step closer to him, and he slowly put his hand on her waist. He waited, examining Sarah's reaction in case he had offended her but when her saw he hadn't, he drew her in to him, and Sarah could smell him. Ciel smelled of cinnamon and rosemary, he thought Sarah smelled of rosemary and mint. Then, their minds thought the same thought, and simultaneously moved together as one, then their lips met in perfect brilliance. Ciel kissed Sarah, Sarah kissed him back. They stood awkwardly for a moment, swaying to unheard music. Little did they know that Sebastian was watching them, for he never really left them. The demon sighed and pulled out a silver pocket watch, it was a quarter past twelve in the morning, and there was dinner to prepare-

"oh dear, I'm afraid Miss Jade will complicate my schedule quite a bit. I will have absolutely no time to prepare the strawberry- lemon cheesecake for tea today. I will simply have to adjust-" His pupils constricted into thin lines and his eyes became living coals, he snarled, and an entire flock of birds fled from the shelter of the forest and took wing. Sarah and Ciel saw the birds but thought nothing of it, so happy they were in their new love, but the birds were not migrating or any such thing, they were fleeing, as they had enough sense to, they were fleeing from the demon that haunted the Phantomhive Manor.

_Fin_


End file.
